Viridi Lia
Viridi Lia ('''ヴィディア) 'is one of the supporting characters in "Our Commitment", she's a young girl who strives to make others happy and contented with the time she has left. She's a close friend of Blue Jade, often seen around with him from time to time. Is open to everyone she knows and is always willing to help when needed. Biography Appearance Viridi can be seen with her amber hair reaching just below her shoulders, her bangs are kept neatly in a side braid and has a portion of her hair longer than the rest side. She has a grey headset on with three bright teal glass-like shards on the side of the headset as an accessory. She wears a sleeveless silvery white shirt with a collar that has teal trimmings. Her shirt parts to both sides just below her chest to show her navel and the cloth joins back again just below the mentioned body part. She has a long black glove with white hems that reaches her left upper arm, whilst she has a white and teal glove starts at the wrist at her right hand at her middle finger. She has two belts, she has a bright blue belt circling her waist horizontally and a black belt circling diagonally. A pale blue fringe hangs from her black belt connected to her blue one. Viridi wears black stockings with separate trimmings, blue on the left and teal on the right. She wears silver boots with soles/heels of different color; the right, blue, and the left, teal. She has accessories dangling from both her boots, one located at the top of the boot and the other, circling her ankle. Personality Viridi is a young, shy sweetheart with a calming, friendly aura around her. She's known for her charming looks and how she acts differently on the stage, gaining many admirers and fans. She is considered a 'young diva' due to her skills and dedication to her singing career. She works with her childhood friend, Blue, who is also a singer. She mostly stutters when speaking, but has a lot of confidence when performing. She is also loving and doesn't want to upset anyone she knows, making her a well respected person. History (Childhood) ''"H-hi.." When she was very young, she was already introduced to somone named 'Blue', a son of her parents' close friends. The two grew up being close together despite their opposite personalities and were always there for each other. When Viridi was a youngster, she was often bullied because of her being too shy to speak; only being able to greet faintly and reply with a "yes", and "no". Blue knew this and stuck by her side to protect her from her bullies, giving him the knowledge to fight properly in order to protect Viridi. When years passed by, Viridi felt useless that Blue had to stick up for her all the time. so she decided to be trained by her father was a soldier. She learnt martial arts at a young age, but only fends off her bullies when they are too much. Blue insists that she let him do the work, since he is the boy, but she assists him in any ways possible. The both of them soon fancied music because of a concert that was held by a famous band in their school, they dreamt of being singers as well. So, they promised each other that it'll only be the two of them who will help each other 'till they reach their dreams. By the age of ten, they begin to join talent shows in their school, performing using the songs they made together. Through every contests, they won, their rankings somewhere along the 1st to the 3rd. Both of their parents supported them, and made them join at several city talent shows at the age of twelve. They became famous, many admired them for their dedication to singing. Background (Present Adolescence) "Would you still accept me if I told you I love you..?" Viridi and Blue became famous by the age of thirteen, and a company offers them both a spot for 'youngsters'. Although Viridi knows that the company took them both as 'newbies to singing', Blue was able to motivate her to strive harder, and she did. By fourteen, they were known not only in their country, but others, as well. They started debuting, and their names became well known. However, after one concert in Autumn, Viridi collapsed after the last performance for the day. The staff personel were quick to call an ambulance, and Blue called both of their parents to alert them of the incident. Viridi awoken days later, and found her family with [[Blue Jade|Blue]'s] inside the hospital room. They were grief stricken and terribly depressed, her mother told her that she was diagnosed with a sickness that apparently has no known cure. The doctor explained that she only has at least ten years left of living. Her parents were slightly relieved, since most victims of the illness only have up to three months. The disease is very rare, and she found out that her parents were carriers of the disease but are unaffected. This caused Viridi to hesitate in the promise that they had back then, but since it was '''both '''of their dreams, despite the difficulty, she continued her singing career. Often taking medications every month to help her system work properly. Blue was hesitant about Viridi's decision, but accepted it. Through the months however, she begins falling for her best friend but didn't mention a word about it to him because it will be an obstacle to the both of them. They both had mentioned that they would stick together because of their dreams, nothing else. Although painful, Viridi decided to keep it a secret; hoping for him to reciprocate her feelings. Her goal now is to stay and live happily with her friends with the time she has left. Trivia * Viridi has a faded blue 'V' tattoo located at her left shoulder. * She loves to bake pastries for everyone whenever she has the time. * She loves cuddes.